1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceramic film capacitors and more specifically, this invention relates to flexible ceramic film capacitors and a method for making flexible ceramic film capacitors.
2. Background of the Invention
The reliance on high power electronic devices continues to increase. Improved performance, increased reliability, compact size and reduced weight are continually sought by electric vehicle manufacturers, stationary power source manufacturers, renewable energy producers and in power management systems.
A salient component in these electronic devices are inverters. Capacitors represent a significant fraction of the inverter volume (approximately 35 percent), inverter weight (approximately 23 percent), and cost (approximately 23 percent). Therefore, improvements are sought in state of the art capacitors.
The performance and lifetime of capacitors available today degrade rapidly with increasing temperature. For example, ripple current capability decreases when temperatures increase from 85° C. to 105° C.
A need exists in the art for a capacitor which can operate at between −40° C. and 150° C. without a decrease in ripple current handling capacity. The capacitor should exhibit high volumetric and gravimetric efficiencies, compared to state of the art capacitors.